Clash!! Pirate Empress Hancock
| Stamina1 = 30 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Expert | Conditions1 = | Beli1 = 8991 | Experience1 = 2897 | Title1 = I | Quest2 = Clash!! Hancock: Siren | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 40 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Master | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Beli2 = 59937 | Experience2 = 3696 | Title2 = Love-Love | Quest3 = Clash!! Hancock: Peerless | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 60 | Battles3 = 5 | Difficulty3 = Ultimate | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Beli3 =94095 | Experience3 =10455 | Title3 = Snake Princess | Manuals = |Boa Hancock Kuja Pirates Captain}} | QuestN = 3 }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon first full clear of all difficulties. *24 hours Limited-Time Event *Ultimate difficulty has a 100% chance of dropping boss poster. :*No one knows exact number for 30 stamina.But from the runs i've done it's very very very low. Tips on How to Beat Clash!! Pirate Empress Hancock It's one of the more difficult raids. You have been warned. FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Captains Coming soon. Recommended Support Units Coming soon. Recommended Sockets Recommended Teams Gin's Shiki team for safe 60 stam run Cap: Shiki (you will need the HP for stalling) Fr Cap: Issho Subs: GPU, Caesar, Trebol, Doffy Stage 1 : kill the giant and stall on turtle and lobster, your HP won't matter since the next stage Issho will be despair for 10 turns (anti despair level 3 or 2 is recommended) Stage 2; Kill the shooter girl and chances are you cannot kill all of them (you will get despair either 10 turns or 20 turns), 20 turns despair you can still win. I for once get 20 turn despair due to bad orb and can still win, 30 turns depair, you say , better quit the quest :) Make sure GPU is ready before leaving this stage Stage 3: Use GPU, try to kill 2 giant on the back and the front giant, you can use Doffy special to help you kill the front giant (if your Doffy is low CD) Stall on the back giant and use GPU when you can Stage 4: Use TS special and kill the penguin, don't let the penguin attack since he will put super def up. You need to have 9,5k HP at least to tank 1 attack (not needed if you have GPU ready) Stage 5: Turn 1 : Use Issho special , GPU (if ready), attack 1st turn but make sure you don't do too much damage (I done that once and she put his def barrier , big mistake) Turn 2: Boa will give you either tandem or bad orb. Use Doffy special, Caesar and Trebol , you need to use Caesar not Shiki due to when she revive she will lock 99 turns for subs. Attack her and try not to miss, This team do huge damage so it's fine if you hit 1 or 2 great. She revive and lock 1 of your subs, use Shiki special and attack her. That's it you have successfully defeat Boa without gemming :) See comments below for notes on replacing GPU/TS with Diamante/DPS. Videos * F2P Captains: ** Clear time: 4:13 Kizaru Black Clad/"Strong World" Ace, Strong World Franky, Izo, Curiel, Zephyr ** Clear time: 4:50 Raid Mihawk Legend Mihawk, 3D2Y Zoro, Slasher Crocodile, Doflamingo, Golden Pound Usopp ** Clear time: 4:55 Shiki Fujitora, Doflamingo, Coliseum Smoker, Petty Officer Coby, Fortnight Wapol ** Clear time: 5:06 Coliseum Urouge Whitebeard, Raid Kuma, Nightmare Luffy, Aokiji, Golden Pound Usopp ** Clear time: 5:08 2x Coliseum Capone, Legend Mihawk, Strong World Robin, Coliseum Smoker, Nightmare Luffy ** Clear time: 5:12 Zephyr Black Clad/"Strong World" Ace, Magellan, Heracles-un, Golden Pound Usopp, Doflamingo ** Clear time: 8:59 Doflamingo Legend Mihawk, Raid Mihawk, Slasher Crocodile, Koza, PSY Marco ** Clear time: N/A (Video guide) Raid Mihawk Legend Mihawk, Doflamingo, Slasher Crocodile, Momonga, Golden Pound Usopp ** Clear time: N/A (Video guide) Raid Mihawk Legend Mihawk, Doflamingo, Slasher Crocodile, Mr. 1, Golden Pound Usopp ** Clear time: N/A (Video guide) Zephyr Black Clad/"Strong World" Ace, Duval, Heracles-un, Golden Pound Usopp, Doflamingo Requires closing/reopening the app if Boa locks Heracles-un * Non-Legend Rare Recruit Captains ** Clear time: 3:53 Kid Vergo, Log Usopp, Aokiji, Sadie, Raid Kuma ** Clear time: 4:10 Vergo Aokiji, Kid, Aokiji, Coliseum Smoker, Raid Kuma ** Clear time: 5:56 2x 3D2Y Sanji, Fujitora, Legend Lucci, Don Chinjao, Raid Kuma * Legend Captains ** Clear time: 1:59 2x Hody Jones, Legend Jimbe, INT Blueno, Raid Kuma, Coliseum Paulie ** Clear time: 2:01 Kuzan Marshall D. Teach, Timeskip Brook, Kinemon, Raid Sabo, Doflamingo ** Clear time: 2:05 2x Sakazuki, Naked Sanji, INT Blueno, Raid Kuma, Coliseum Paulie ** Clear time: 2:41 2x Red Hawk Luffy, Timeskip Brook, Invasion Shanks, Coliseum Kanjuro, Coliseum Foxy ** Clear time: 2:41 2x Marshall D. Teach, Legend Doflamingo, Kuzan, Shiki, Coliseum Lao G ** Clear time: 2:52 2x Legend Doflamingo, Fujitora, Trebol, Funk Brothers, Shiki ** Clear time: 3:02 2x Legend Crocodile, 3D2Y Robin, Suleiman, Raid Kuma, Tararan ** Clear time: 3:07 2x Fujitora, Legend Doflamingo, Kid, Shiki, Aokiji ** Clear time: 3:07 2x Kuzan, Legend Mihawk, Legend Doflamingo, Raid Kuma, Duval ** Clear time: 3:11 2x Whitebeard, Aokiji, Coliseum Smoker, Raid Kuma, Golden Pound Usopp ** Clear time: 3:12 2x Rayleigh, Kid, Aokiji, Coliseum Smoker, Raid Kuma ** Clear time: 3:14 2x Borsalino, Legend Mihawk, Legend Doflamingo, 3D2Y Zoro, Raid Kuma ** Clear time: 3:23 2x Sengoku, Nico Robin, Breed, Noland, Golden Pound Usopp ** Clear time: 3:26 2x Legend Lucci, Vergo, Nightmare Luffy, Raid Kuma, Breed ** Clear time: 3:31 2x Black Clad/"Strong World" Ace, Strong World Franky, Zephyr, Heracles-un, Duval ** Clear time: 3:36 2x Legend Lucci, Vergo, INT Blueno, Breed, Raid Kuma ** Clear time: 3:40 2x Legend Mihawk, 3D2Y Zoro, Vista, Doflamingo, Young Buggy ** Clear time: 3:40 Cavendish Fujitora, Kid, Doflamingo, Shiki, Ashura Zoro ** Clear time: 3:44 2x Whitebeard, Diamante, Aokiji, Raid Kuma, Golden Pound Usopp ** Clear time: 3:45 2x Legend Jimbe, Legend Marco, 3D2Y Robin, Don Sai, INT Ivankov Can also beat Young Whitebeard ** Clear time: 3:47 2x Legend Mihawk, Borsalino, 3D2Y Zoro, Fossa, Doflamingo ** Clear time: 3:48 2x Rayleigh, Kid, Aokiji, Coliseum Smoker, Raid Kuma ** Clear time: 3:51 Legend Law Legend Mihawk, 3D2Y Zoro, Slasher Crocodile, Doflamingo, Mr. 3 ** Clear time: 3:53 2x Legend Jimbe, INT Ivankov, Nico Robin, Koala, Senor Pink ** Clear time: 4:01 2x Legend Jimbe, 3D2Y Sanji, Hack, Gear Second Luffy, Petty Officer Coby ** Clear time: 4:01 2x Rayleigh, Legend Mihawk, Kid, Nico Robin, Raid Kuma ** Clear time: 4:09 2x Rayleigh, Kid, Raid Kuma, Aokiji, Duval ** Clear time: 4:18 2x Borsalino, Mihawk, Aokiji, Coliseum Smoker, Raid Kuma ** Clear time: 4:23 2x Whitebeard, Doflamingo, Coliseum Basil Hawkins, Aokiji, Golden Pound Usopp ** Clear time: 4:25 2x Whitebeard, Aokiji, Coliseum Smoker, Raid Kuma, Golden Pound Usopp ** Clear time: 4:27 2x Black Clad/"Strong World" Ace, Strong World Franky, Zephyr, Heracles-un, Marguerite ** Clear time: 4:30 2x Legend Lucci, INT Blueno, STR Kumadori, Breed, Raid Kuma ** Clear time: 4:33 2x Legend Crocodile, 3D2Y Robin, Raid Kuma, Momonga, Tararan ** Clear time: 4:36 2x Legend Jimbe, Nico Robin, Gear 2 Luffy, Petty Officer Coby, Shu ** Clear time: 4:37 2x Legend Jimbe, Don Chinjao, Nico Robin, Strong World Luffy, Kizaru ** Clear time: 5:02 2x Legend Mihawk, Vista, Slasher Crocodile, Doflamingo, Mr. 3 ** Clear time: 5:06 2x Rayleigh, INT Ivankov, Aokiji, Raid Kuma, Golden Pound Usopp ** Clear time: 5:11 2x Bartolomeo, Coliseum Basil Hawkins, Coliseum Smoker, Aokiji, Kaku ** Clear time: 5:15 2x Fujitora, Trebol, Shiki, Doflamingo, Perona ** Clear time: 5:23 2x Fujitora, Doflamingo, Shiki, Coliseum Smoker, Golden Pound Usopp ** Clear time: 5:28 2x Legend Crocodile, Raid Kuma, Mr. 1, Hina, Mr. 3 ** Clear time: 5:41 2x Black Clad/"Strong World" Ace, Strong World Franky, Zephyr, Heracles-un, Golden Pound Usopp ** Clear time: 5:49 2x Fujitora, Trebol, Shiki, Doflamingo, Golden Pound Usopp ** Clear time: 6:00 2x Whitebeard, Vergo, Aokiji, Doflamingo, Golden Pound Usopp ** Clear time: 6:04 2x Legend Mihawk, Koza, Slasher Crocodile, Doflamingo, Golden Pound Usopp ** Clear time: 7:56 2x Rayleigh, Nico Robin, Doflamingo, Slasher Crocodile, Golden Pound Usopp ** Clear time: 9:45 2x Log Luffy, Anniversary Ace, Doflamingo, Raid Kuma, Golden Pound Usopp ** Clear time: N/A (Video guide) 2x Sengoku, 4* Lao G, Nico Robin, Noland, Mr. 3 ** Clear time: N/A (Sped up Video guide) 2x Black Clad/"Strong World" Ace, Zephyr, Raid Boa, Golden Pound Usopp, Raid Kuma ** Clear time: N/A (Sped up) 2x Sengoku, Nico Robin, Breed, Golden Pound Usopp, Doflamingo ** Clear time: N/A (Final wave only) 2x Black Clad/"Strong World" Ace, Strong World Franky, Zephyr, Heracles-un, Laki Walkthrough for 30 Stamina It's a difficult run for intermediate players, through experienced ones with good team can move on. See the 60 stamina attack pattern (reddit), adjusted as follows. The debuff may be on 2 turn set timer, like with Eneru. <50% effects don't trigger if she is delayed. Stage 1 turtles have ~16 HP so are good for 4 turns stalling each. Stage 2 girls despair ally for 2 turns and attack for ~2000+. Stage 3 giant hits for 5100; has 26 combo shield for 10 turns and starts on CD 3. Stage 4 penguin for 2500. Boa attacks for ~4800. Couldn't clear with my no-applicable-legend/low-CDs/few sockets alt account without gemming (once), but got close. Tried this team, but seems too orb luck dependent: Vista + Friend Towel Nami. Breed, Noland, Moria, GPU. GPU means despair on stage 2. Then tank the giant on stage 3 (use GPU early). Stage 4: Vista, then clear. Stage 5: Boa: tankable wGPU to <20%, then burst. But couldn't finish her off after revive +275000 (didn't get a single good orb). Under <20% after she attacks for 9k or so. Cleared with: double Sengoku, GPU, Breed (never used), Coby, v1 Robin. Orbs1, CD 1, AH 2-3. Walkthrough for 40 Stamina Cleared with double Sengoku team as above. Hancock has 1,880,000 HP for 40Sta. Walkthrough for 60 Stamina | 5HP = 2,720,000 HP | 5AttackPattern = Boa Hancock attacks for 9,100 damage on her first turn. After your first attack, she shuffles all non-RCV/TND orbs into RCV or TND. Matching orbs become block orbs, even if stalled. On her second turn, she removes all buffs on the field, and attacks for 9,100 damage. Third turn forward, she attacks for 9,100 damage. Her first turn under 50% HP, she will half the damage taken for 2 turns and remove all buffs. Her next under 50% turn, she will do 6,800 fixed damage and shuffles all non-RCV/TND orbs into RCV or TND, matching orbs will become block orbs. Her next turn under 50% HP, she will attack for 9,100 damage and remove all buffs. THIS IS WHERE THINGS GET BAD Under 20% HP, she will thus ensuring your loss. let her get under 20%. After you "kill" her, she will preemptively revive herself with 25% of her HP, add an infinite immunity/debuff protector on herself, and lock a non-captain unit for 99 turns. She also cuts your HP in half. Her first attack after this, she will boost her attack and defense greatly for 11 turns, then attacks for up to 18,200 damage, most likely killing you (since she just halved your HP) }} Team Builder Helper Category:Clashes